


kyuhae | it'll be okay

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [70]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun and Donghae remind themselves and each other that things will get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuhae | it'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Slight AU where Donghae and Kyuhyun grew up together and debuted at the same time.
> 
> Based on the dialogue prompt: "It'll be okay."

When they were little, Kyuhyun and Donghae lived on the same block. Sometimes they’d run through the streets until the sun dipped below the horizon, laughing and playing. Their mothers would call for them to come home and they’d find their way back through the dark, stopping every now and then to catch lightning bugs.

Without fail, Donghae would trip over the same curb every single week. He’d fall on his knee and start to cry. Kyuhyun would sit down beside him and pat his arm. “It’ll be okay, Hae,” he’d tell him. “Let’s go find some bandaids.”

*

When they were in high school, Kyuhyun and Donghae went to the same school. They’d spend their afternoons studying for their upcoming exams and dreaming about the future. Kyuhyun wanted to be a singer; Donghae a soccer player. But their fathers had different ideas.

“You should be a lawyer,” Papa Cho told Kyuhyun. 

“But I want to be a singer!” Kyuhyun protested.

Donghae’s dad said the opposite. “You should be a singer!” he told Donghae.

“But I want to play soccer!” Donghae replied.

They sprawled out on the soccer pitch behind the school one night and stared up at the stars, contemplating their lives.

“It’ll be okay,” they mumbled to each other.

*

When Kyuhyun and Donghae joined SM Entertainment, there were a lot of late nights and early mornings. Both practically wore themselves thin with fatigue, but they trudged on. There were 13 other boys relying on them to do their best, so they couldn’t give up.

Kyuhyun collapsed onto the floor next to Donghae, leaned against his hyung for strength. “This isn’t what I expected,” Kyuhyun wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

“It’ll be okay, Kyu,” Donghae replied. “We just need to work for a little bit longer.”

*

When Donghae’s dad passed away, all of the members traveled to Mokpo for the funeral. Donghae’s eyes were red with tears as he stood next to his brother and mother. 

Kyuhyun didn’t know what to say when he walked up to greet them. He hugged Donghae close and said, “It’ll be okay... someday.”

Donghae squeezed him tightly and whispered back, “I hope so.”

*

Donghae sat next to Kyuhyun’s hospital bed and stared at the blank wall. Kyuhyun had been unconscious for the past two days, and nobody knew if he would break out of it.

Donghae held Kyuhyun’s hand tightly and blinked back tears. “It’ll be okay,” he whispered to himself. “It has to be.”

*

When two members left Super Junior, Donghae didn’t think the holes in his heart would ever be filled. He couldn’t imagine life without him; he couldn’t imagine losing anyone else. He spent his time on the eleventh floor because there was no one missing on the eleventh floor. Everyone was present and accounted for.

Kyuhyun walked in the door to find Donghae flopped out on their sofa, clicking through the channels on the television. He didn’t have to ask why Donghae was there; he already knew. He sat down next to Donghae and neither of them spoke, but there was a tacit understanding between them.

_It’ll be okay. Eventually._

*

They held a fan meeting for their seventh anniversary, which corresponding with Leeteuk’s enlistment. Donghae had practiced his speech for the past week to make sure that it was perfect for their leader. He choked up onstage and finished his speech quickly before more tears could fall.

Afterwards, Leeteuk pulled them all into a group hug. Kyuhyun was squashed against Donghae who started sobbing all over Leeteuk’s jacket. None of the other members really knew what to say; they all felt the same way.

“It’ll be okay,” Kyuhyun mumbled.

*

When Kyuhyun came back from the military, so many things had changed. The Seoul skyline looked different than it had two years before. He trudged through the snow back to the dorms where he had lived for so long and looked up.

The eleventh floor was lit up like Christmas, despite the holiday having passed. Curious, Kyuhyun walked up the familiar staircase and down the familiar hallway to a familiar looking door. Nothing had changed here: the walls were still inscribed with fans’ signatures, the keypad still glowed bright blue in anticipation, and the little peephole had been covered over... just in case.

Hesitantly, Kyuhyun knocked on the door. Within seconds, it flew open and 14 boys came barreling into the hallway to greet him. Arms grabbed him from every direction and he felt like he was being squished from all sides.

“Kyuhyun!” Donghae’s voice rang out by his ear. “Welcome home!”

 _It’ll be okay,_  Kyuhyun remembered Donghae saying when he enlisted. And finally, it was.


End file.
